legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of Darkness
The Lord of Darkness is a powerful, demonic, Satanic master of the Underworld and the main villain of Legend universe. Greatest Strenght: His Demonic Powers Greatest Weakness: The Light although he is inmune to The Elements of Harmony and the Power of Friendship Main Allies: BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Evanora, SkekUng Worst Enemies: Blue, Kratos, Discord, Princess Celestia Played by: Tim Curry. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Lord of Darkness debuts here and works with Elder God alongside Belladonna. Voldemort and Mephiles don't trust in him and have the feeling that he will be betray us. He is sent along Grigori and Machinedramon by Elder God to kill The Speed Crusade. He fight with Riolu and is defeated. Unlike Machinedramon and Rasputin that were upset of being defeated, Lord of Darkness was surprising of Riolu's abilities and to back to the base. He also was surprising about Ares's betray. During the final battle he betrays Elder God and escapes. After of this, his former comrades Belladonna and Machinedramon attack him for his betrayal but Lord of Darkness defeated them and seals the former and destroy the latter. He is the head masterminds behind the events of Nightmare arc from My Little Pony comics as he use the Nightmare forces as pawns to destroy Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle's reputation and said all this to Blue after a fight with him as well as what did Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie in Suited for Success and what happened in Rarity's nightmare. Unlike Elder God, Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, The Sith Stalker and Ares, Lord of Darkness had a partially victory by destroying Blue's trust on Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Lord of Darkness return here and help BlackGarurumon in all his schemes. He wants to prove that Discord is still bad and never change as well as destroy Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle's reputation as heroines. Allies: his goblins, Belladonna(formerly), Elder God(formerly), Elders of the Realm(formerly), Mechueckles(formerly), The Robotic Empire(formerly), SkekUng, SkekSis, BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dr. Sam Isaacs, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares(DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Katz, Mooch Enemies: Jack, Princess Lilly, Hunson Abadeer, Lucifer(Dante's Inferno), Hades(Kid Icarus), Zeus(God of War), Discord, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Nightmare forces, The Helper Squad, The Striker Force, The Omega League, The V Crusaders, The Bodyguard unit, The Alpha Team, The Speed Crusade, Belladonna, Elder God, Elders of Realm, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos's Empire, The Sith Stalker, The B Team, Slade's ensemble, The Multiversal Resistance, Sinisters of Evil Tim as darkness.jpg Screenshot-lrg-27.png Darkness.jpg Maxresdefault (1)23.jpg Darkness 2.jpg Hqdefault (6).jpg DarknessLegend1.jpg Darknesslegend.jpg 3194-3.jpg Tim-curry-as-the-lord-of-darkness-in-legend.jpg Tim-curry-as-the-lord-of-darkness-in-legend (1)2.jpg Lord of Darkness 23 2.jpg Darkness7-72.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Devils Category:Immortals Category:Partner Category:Non Humans Category:Archenemies Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Elementals Category:Complete Monsters Category:Dark Lords Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Former Members of Elders of the Realm Category:Evil Genius Category:Teleporters Category:Illusionists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Staff Users Category:Alchemists Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Third in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusader’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Caped Characters Category:Blue's Archenemies Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Slanderers Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tim Curry Category:The Striker Force's Villains